


Waiting Forever

by Vearindasinca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearindasinca/pseuds/Vearindasinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be aware, this may suck. Also it might not make sense at all, as I am still on season 3 of TWD (currently) and some of the characters in this might have died or the actors/actresses may have left the show as of the current season (Season 6).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, this may suck. Also it might not make sense at all, as I am still on season 3 of TWD (currently) and some of the characters in this might have died or the actors/actresses may have left the show as of the current season (Season 6).

"Well, that sucks." Daryl mumbled as he looked over at the herd of walkers slowly approaching. 

"Shit." Rick said, looking over his shoulder at the herd.

"Now what?" Daryl replied a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

"I don't know, I'm thinking." 

"Well you better think pretty damn fast." He said, while pulling his bow off his shoulder.

He aimed it at a female Walker's head. She was young no more than twenty, and was wearing a long summer dress. He hesitated for a moment before firing, the arrow landed right in the center of the Walker's forehead.

Maggie ran to his side, holding a pistol. 

"Alright, everyone in the car NOW!" Rick hollered over. 

Maggie headed towards the car, while Daryl lingered behind for a moment. He shot three more Walkers before running to the car.   
Rick slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car took off with a jerk. 

...Meanwhile...

Andrea looked over at Phillip. He was standing on top of the wall surrounding the entrance to Woodbury, looking down on his "city". He was all too proud of his little community. She decided to just ignore him, talking to him didn't seem like her best option at the moment. She walked swiftly over towards the wall and climbed up. She looked down and saw a few stray Walkers littering the streets. She pulled out her gun and was about to fire when a voice stopped her.

"Andrea, is that really a wise choice?" Phillip asked her.

She ignored him and lowered her weapon. 

"Ignoring me isn't very kind. Why after all I have done for you..."

Andrea still said nothing. A few distant gunshots could be heard in the distance. 

"Maybe that is your "friends" coming to get you." Phillip said laughing.

"Screw you." Andrea said as she climbed down off the wall.


End file.
